The native American Rehabilitation Association (N.A.R.A.) is an Indian Alcoholism Program staffed by seven recovered alcoholics and administered by an all-Indian policy board. The program has been in existence since April, 1970. N.A.R.A. received N.I.A.A.A. funding in August, 1972 to develope an expanded three year project with special emphasis on staff and program development during the project period of 06-15-72 through 05-31-75.